cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe and The Nurb Lost Episode: The Emotions
Written by Harrison Dye. Hello, I'm Harrison Dye, I am in 9th grade of High School right now. I have 7 classes, I would rather not say them all because that would take up too much time. Well, one of my classes is called Social Skills. We usually learn about behaviors and health in there. Back in 1st semester, my Social Skills class would always go on the website KidsHealth.org, which comes with a mini series called Chloe and The Nurb. Chloe and The Nurb was only a series on the KidsHealth.org website. Chloe and The Nurb was a mini series about a girl names Chloe and a purple thing named Nurb, the series would teach you about the body, and how to take care of it. The series was educational but it was always filled with cringe, if you watch it you will know what I mean. One day, I got a homework essay to watch a couple of Chloe and The Nurb videos, and review, and write a reflection on them. When I got home, I turned on my computer, and went on KidsHealth.org, I watched some Chloe and The Nurb videos and reviewed them like I should have. Suddenly, the site crashed, which is really nothing out of the ordinary, because it does that once in a while. I tried restarting the site but it wouldn't work, but after a million times of restarting, something odd happened. All of the episodes( or videos if I should call them) were gone. There was only 1 video that I never even seen before, called "The Emotions ". "Was this here before?" I thought. Confused and curious, I clicked on the video. It started out with a view of a house. It then zoomed inside the house and showed Chloe taking a shower. Chloe then stepped out of the shower, and changed. Chloe then walked out of the room, and went downstairs to notice Nurb sitting down on the couch looking depressed. Chloe noticed this, and asked him "What's wrong?" He responded with "I don't see life the right way, I can't seem to be right for this world." Chloe then asked him "What do you mean?" "I'm just not feeling good today Chloe," Nurb responded. "I think I know what's wrong, you have depression." Chloe said. "How is that supposed to help?" Nurb asked in a grumpy tone. "It isn't," Chloe responded. "But I know something that will... A Health Adventure!" Nurb was still not happy. Chloe then explained to Nurb about Emotions. "There are 2 factions of emotions, Positivity, and Negativity. Positivity is when you're happy, Negativity is when you are unhappy. Let's talk about Positivity first." Nurb was just staring at Chloe motionless. "Let's talk about Positivity first!" Chloe yelled frantically. "There are 4 types of Positive emotions, Happy, Hopeful, Brave, and Excited." After she explained crap about the Positivity, she moved on to the Negativity faction. "Let's move on to the Negativity faction now," Chloe said, "There are 4 types of Negative emotions, Angry, Scared, Sad, and Disgusted." Nurb then walked into the kitchen before Chloe could even finish. Chloe then walked up to Nurb, then said " Hey! It is rude to avoid people when they are talking to you. " Chloe said to him angrily. " Chloe, none of this is helping, my life just gets more and more worst. " Nurb said in a more depressed tone." Nurb stop it! " Chloe said forcefully. " Your depression is taking control of you! Don't let it do that!. " Chloe yelled. "I'm sorry Chloe, but I can't keep living this life anymore." Nurb then grabbed a kitchen knife. "Nurb!?" Chloe asked fearfully."NURB NO!" Chloe yelled. "You have an amazing life Nurb, don't get rid of it." Chloe said, now starting to sob. "No Chloe, my life is not good, I'm always getting treated like a creature by everyone else, I'm always being called names, I'm nothing but a !@#$ing sidekick." I was shocked at what Nurb just said. Yes, it was censored, but still. The scene then switched away from Nurb, while he stabbed himself multiple times until he was dead, right in front of Chloe. Chloe's eyes widened, she ran to the now dead Nurb, and started sobbing on his body, cartoony blood was on him, not a lot though. The video then ended, the outro showed Chloe on a grassland area with a tombstone right in front of her, I'm assuming it was obviously Nurb's tombstone. I was shocked at this, I was not that scared though. Yes, I did finish my homework and turn it in, I don't tell anyone about the incident, because I know they won't believe me. I go on with my daily life, trying not to think of that video, but I have one last thing to say... Why was this video created? and how did I find it? Answers will probably avoid me, but if you actually encounter the video, either it's on KidsHealth or Youtube, let me know. Life Lesson: If you are actually depressed, don't give up life, don't do the same actions Nurb did. Don't let Depression take control of you, you can stop it, just force the negativity out of your head. Don't let people make you feel bad about yourself, just forget those jackasses and move on. Even if you are depressed, paranoid, or other stuff like that, you can still be successful in the future. :) Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes